In All Your Fantasy
by PhantomsAngelGrl
Summary: Two girls are chasing after a dream when they go to Paris on a full summer vacation. Mainly spending their time in the Paris Opera House. Both girls are dragged into their deepest fantasy. Plz Review
1. The Opera House

**the songs used in the story belong to Andrew Llyod Webber not me...**

**The Opera House**

How she ended up where she was she could not remember. The girl was walking by candlelight down the dark dusty hallways of the famous opera house. She guessed she was now getting closer to the cellars of the house due to how thick and damp the air was. She picked up her pace hearing the sound of water up ahead.

"_I can't believe it I'm almost there,"_ she thought glancing behind her

The girl stopped inches away from the edge of a long narrow lake.

"My god it is real" she gasped holding out her candle to try and get a better view of the lake but is was so dark down there and the candle's dim light would only go so far. Her heart wanted to go further to satisfy her curiosity but she could not find a way to cross.

"_I know he's down there, I just know you are," _she thought smiling.

She drew in a deep breath and sang out to what she thought was the end of the dark gloomy lake.

_In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name…_

Her voice echoed down the paths of the narrow lake. "_Jewel_, where are you…are you down here?" a voice rang out from behind. 

Jewel turned toward the voice that was called her name and smiled. Another girl joined her carrying a pink flashlight. It was Amanda Jewel's best friend who, she fondly called Aeris.

"How in the hell did you get down here? And in your _wheelchair_ for that matter!" asked Aeris.

Jewel looked at her friend her face glowing "Aeris, just look at where we are."

She looked around stopping in aw, "The Phantom's lair it is on the other side of this lake right?" she asked.

"I guess…" Jewel replied.

"I'm going to find out…"said Aeris," I _want_ his mask!"

Jewel pulled her friend away from the edge with a joking laugh, "No Aeris, you can't go not without me."

"I'll be right back," said Aeris in unconvincing way.

Jewel yelled angrily, "Hey, I can't walk so there is no way I could go with you and you are not leaving me here to wait."

Aeris grabbed Jewel's arm, "Relax okay. I was only joking. Besides look at the water it is disgusting."

Jewel looked down at the water and wrinkled her noise it was a dark murky green. The two friends sat together close to the edge of the lake. They talked for awhile down there all alone with only Aeris's pink flashlight and a small candle for light.

Back in their hotel Jewel lay awake saying a prayer for her family back home in Texas. As a graduation gift from college her Parents had paid for her and a friend to spend the summer in Paris. Her father knowing her love for the Paris opera house had booked them a room at the hotel closest to the old opera house. Jewel turned trying to get comfortable for some reason she was unable to sleep. Aeris however, was sound asleep in the bed next to her. She hugged her Hiei plushy tightly to her as she slept.

Jewel envied her at times like this. Aeris was always the first one to fall asleep. But here hey were in Paris. Jewel always had wanted to come here and for one reason, the old opera house. This place haunted her dreams and consumed her thoughts for so long. It was the birthplace to her favorite story, _The Phantom of the Opera_. She read the book seen the play and owned the movie. She found she much favored Andrew Lloyd Webber's interpretation of The Phantom as a tragic lover, than as a cold hearted killer with death's head on his shoulders.

Jewel rolled to her side picking up the sound of a soft voice sing outside,

No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears… 

The sad voice faded of into Silence as Jewel finally fell asleep.

Aeris and Jewel were once again at the opera house the next day. They were walking the main part of the theater and the grand stage seemed smaller than they imagined. They stood close together eyeing the nude states all over the room.

"Box 5" Aeris screamed

Her friend so close to her jumped at her high pitched sound looking up to where she pointed.

"Let's go up there," suggested Aeris.

Jewel followed her friend with excitement. But her heart soon sank as she saw the stairs in her way. Aeris helped her friend from her wheelchair and had her lean on her for support as she helped her up the stairs. After making it up to the booth Aeris helped Jewel to a chair and stared out at the theater. Everything seemed so small from where they were.

"So, this is the famous Box 5," said Aeris.

It really is beautiful just look at the stage," said Jewel.

She looked back and Aeris who was touching the red velvet curtains. Box 5 was a small tight place overcastted in shadow. Perfect for one to sneak in and out of without notice.

"Hey Jewel let's go on stage," suggested Aeris, "They have a ramp that goes up so you should be able to get up there."

Jewel looked down, "I don't think we are allowed to, Aeris."

Aeris turned giving Jewel a taunting look, "Oh come on you, know you want too."

In her heart Jewel admitted she always wanted to stand on that stage just once. Nothing could describe her feelings as she moved around the stage. It was like a dream come true as she took center stage. She closed her eyes imagining herself all dress up for a gala and a house full of people staring at her. A familuar tune began to play and Jewel's fantasy disappeared as she looked behind her.

"Since when can you play the piano?" she asked seeing Aeris at the keys.

"I've been practicing at your house…" Aeris said proudly," now…from the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle."

Jewel took a breath and began singing out to an imaginary crowd…

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me every so aften  
please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again,_

_You long to take your heart back and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me…_

Aeris smile at her friend she did not have to her face to know Jewel was happy. The more Jewel got into the song the easier the notes were to hit…

_We never said our love  
was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me_

The last few notes slipped easily off her tongue. Aeris got up and hugged Jewel tightly, "Man, that was perfect your voice is so good."

"Yes, indeed said another voice startling the girls. They looked up seeing an old woman looking at them.

"What are you two doing up there," she asked firmly.

Too scared to answer her Jewel was first off the stage with Aeris following soon after.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble we wanted to stand on the stage," said Jewel bravely.

She appeared to be a woman in her sixties wearing a loose, plain black dress with most of her grey hair up in a bun.

She looked at Aeris, "You played that song well…" she then turned to Jewel, "You'd make a fine Christine Daae."

Both girls blushed, "Thank you…"

"Do you work in this opera house?" asked Aeris.

"Indeed I do and have for the last 20 years," she spoke with a thick French accent.

"Do you believe in the Opera Ghost," Aeris asked.

Jewel laughed at her question.

"I can't say I do or a don't…" she gave Jewel an eerie look, "please stay off the stage girls. If there is a ghost in this opera house I have a feeling he'd come after you."

Jewel looked up at box 5 and sighed. Her eyes wandered deep into the dark box. She for a split second could make out the outline of a dark figure lingering in box 5 but just like that it was gone. Probably another tourist, but she didn't remember seeing anyone come in and go up there. Jewel felt a little silly she knew her mind was playing tricks on her.


	2. Erik

**Erik**

Jewel awoke late that night to a soft voice haunting her room. It was the same one she'd heard singing the other night. She sat up in her bed and listened. Sadly she could only here it for a few seconds before it faded off again as it did before.

"Maybe my angel of music has come to sing me to sleep," she whispered looking over at Aeris who was asleep.

A strong cold chill ran down her spine as Jewel listened again. She could hear the heavy breathing of another person in the room. Starting to shake she turned to where the noise came. The room was pitch black and all she could make out was the tall figure in the corner by the window. Jewel could feel their gaze upon her.

"Hello…" she gulped.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she was able to make out that it was a man; however the darkness covered his face well.

Scared she wanted to scream but before she could make a sound the dark figure lunged at her covering her mouth with a white cloth. Jewel soon passed out.

When Jewel awoke again everything seemed like something out of a dream. She was back in the opera house and it was dark still. The only way she could have known where she was, was because she'd toured this room earlier that day. Shaking her eyes wandered up to the face of the dark figure towering over her. Jewel's eyes widened as she gasped in disbelief. Under the shadow of his black hat the figure wore a white mask well fitted to the right side of his face. Jewel tried her best not to stare but she could not help looking back at him and the mask.

"This can't be real," she though watching the man light another candle.

"Erik?" the name slipped off her tongue breaking the silence.

He turned to her, "Indeed I am Erik, alas, poor damned Erik.

Jewel spoke out in a daze, "You're him, The Phantom of the opera? This can't be real even if you did live you'd be dead by now."  
He spoke in an eerie manner "Oh no Child, ghosts never die."

Jewel shook her head, "Then…the story and Christine Daae she…"

Erik gave a shout startling her, "Oh you must never say her name!"

"I'm sorry, Erik please forgive me…" she tore her eyes from his face.

"Give me your name?" he asked he had a thick Scottish accent.

"Jewel…"

Erik made no comment turning his back to her.

"Why did you take me away? I need to go back," said Jewel.

"I will return you when I wish,' he said," but for now you shall sing for me. Sing as though you are baring your soul to me. Sing like you did when you were up on _my_ stage."

Jewel gasped, "You heard me? That was you; it was you in Box 5 wasn't it? I saw you."

"Yes indeed, you have a sharp eye," he said, "I wish to take you as a student do you accept?"

"Student… you mean you'll tutor my voice?" Jewel asked.

He nodded handing her some scales he'd written out.

Her eyes dropped from his dark figure to the notes then to him again. Jewel's heart pounded in her chest as she opened her mouth.

The next morning Jewel awoke back in her hotel room as if she'd never left.

"Hi…" Aeris towered over her," sleep well?" ( Aeris's face looked like this….→ )

Jewel gave her a grumpy look turning on her back pulling the covers over her face.

"No, it was only a dream…" Jewel monad sleepily.

"What was?" asked Aeris

"Erik was…"

Aeris paid no attention to the name plopping a chocolate donut on her face. ( → aeris's face)

"Get up I want to go shopping," said Aeris poking Jewel repeatedly.

Jewel stomach turned at the idea, "I don't feel well…I think I'll stay here and rest."

"Are you sick Jewel?" asked Aeris.

"I'll be fine with a little more rest just please go without me."

Aeris nodded, "Okay fine, I got my cell phone on if you need me."

"Ha, do you have in on?" Jewel laughed.

Aeris left soon after and Jewel was left alone in the quiet. She moved the donut to the night stand next to her bed and settled back to a cool spot on her pillow. She thought of her dream she had that night. How she'd been secretly kidnapped by the Phantom and brought back to the opera house. Jewel found it strange how vividly she'd remember the dream.

"_It only seemed real because I'm in Paris,"_ she thought.

Still she smiled to herself singing,

_Angel of Music guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel . . ._

Jewel awoke again at dusk. Surprised she'd slept all day Jewel quickly looked around her. Aeris was no where.

"Awake now are you…" Erik's voice startled her with a jump.

She sat up in the bed spotting him in the darkest part of the room. Erik moved ghost like toward the bed and reached his hand out to her. Questions raced Jewel's mind as she fixed her eyes on his white mask.

"_Wake up, Jewel you have to be dreaming again…"_ She told herself.

"Come to me, my dear. Come to the angel of music," he spoke out.

She could feel the power in his voice as if he were drawing her spirit to him. Jewel took his gloved hand letting a smile pass her lips. Erik pulled her from the bed and swung her arms around his neck scooping her up in his own arms. His long black and sliver cape covered Jewel's eyes as they walked out. The cold night air told her she was being carried outside and when the cloak was lifted from her face Jewel saw a gorgeous black horse tied up as if waiting for them.

It nickered jerking its head as she was lifted on to its back. Erik swung up into the saddle with Jewel in front of him. Taking the rains he tight fixed his arms around her holding so she was secure in the saddle.

The Horse took off at a gallop and headed down the dark streets of Paris. The buildings raced by them in the bury moonlight. Jewel's eyes traveled up the moon following them as they rode. She listened to the horses hooves beating against the payment and leaned back almost resting her head on his shoulder. Jewel took a breath and began to sing to him,

_In sleep he sang to me_

_in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name  
and do I dream again? _

_For now I find  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_

She could feel his breath as he breathed and sang hauntingly close to her ear,

_Sing once again with me our strange duet  
my power over you grows stronger yet…_

The horse came to a stop as it entered the stable. Erik slipped off its back leading it to a stall. He then held out his arms to Jewel caching her as she dismounted. He brought her back into the dressing room where they where before and sat her down.

"Erik?" she asked

He lit a candle by her and blew out the match looking at her, "yes…"

Jewel smiled, "You came back."

"It is time for your lesson, my dear, sing your scales I have a new piece for you to sing tonight," he said handing her more sheet music.

Jewel looked up at Erik with an admiring glaze. He was truly a man of his music taking it very seriously. He definitely had a talent for bringing out the beauty in ones voice. All in all he was a great teacher firm and strict.

Hours went by with Jewel's voice echoing as she sang for Erik, a piece from _Romeo and Juliet_. She guess she'd been sing for two full hours when he finally told her to rest.

"Erik, how long have you lived in this place," Jewel asked.

He chuckled at her from the other side of the room, "My dear, I built this opera house"

"Then I guess what they say in the book is true, you ran away from home, joined the circus…"

He cut her off," Yes, it is all true I did all those things and more…even killed. Does that frighten you, my dear?"

"No, Erik…" she said bravely. He looked back at her and Jewel almost thought she saw a smile.

"You are so drawn to me you silly girl…come it is time for your return," said Erik.

She looked at him with pleading eyes," Why can't I stay with you? I can't go back now, Master, I don't want to go back," Jewel's eyes dropped in shame realizing how childish she sounded and thinking he'd laugh.

"Very well," said Erik placing his hat back on top of his head.

Jewel was in his arms again being carried through the opera house. He took her deep down into the cellars of the opera house down to the lake where a small boat was waiting for them. She could feel the dampness in the air as she was placed into the boat. Erik lit a match lighting the small lanterns hanging on the boat. The lamps gave off an eerie glow as they floated down the lake. Jewel's head was spinning as she studied the old opera posters and stone statues in the darkness as they floated past. Every part of her told her she was still dreaming and yet, it was so real. The haunting song filled her head and her heart soared as she sang,

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear _

Erik joined in…

_It's me they hear  
your spirit and your voice, in one combined  
the Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your mind…_

Erik glanced down at her and sang,

_In all your fantasy, you always knew_

Jewel lifted her hand out to him and he took it with a gentle squeeze,

_That man and mystery…_

She joined in…

_Were both in you …  
_

Their voices rang and union as they sang together,_  
_

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_


	3. No One Would Listen

_**No One Would Listen**_

The gate of his lair seemed to open at the sound of his voice. Water dripped from the edges as they drifted under it. Erik stepped out of the boat and looked at her. Jewel sat in aw she could hardly believe her eyes. The whole room was aglow in candlelight and the reflection of the water. Towards the center was a well kept organ and all around it were stacks of sheet music. One area was covered in thick red and black curtains she guess that was where his bed was.

Erik took Jewel by the hand and she rose to her feet. She was mesmerized by him, and he was only a few inches away from her. He was in the light now and Jewel smiled finally getting a good look at her Phantom. He was a tall skinny man well built in body. His clothes were that of an old style gentleman, black dress shoes, a black suit, mourn vest, and white collared shirt underneath it all. Erik wore thick leather gloves over his hands. Erik removed his hat, which was a black fedora, exposing more of his face. His skin was a healthy color and he had his long dark hair neatly combed behind his ears. Erik's eyes seemed to be a deep green, though she wasn't sure due to his white mask covering half of his face.

Erik spoke pulling her closer, "What do you think?"

"It is so beautiful, it is all beautiful, Erik," said Jewel spellbound.

"Come my dear you look tired I'll let you rest awhile," he said.

With his help she was able to walk with him to the bed surrounded with curtains. Jewel let Erik pick her up and lay her down. She smiled watching him blow out the candles by the bedside and leave closing the curtains behind him.

Jewel woke up well rested and wide eyed hours later. Erik's voice lured her outside pulling back the curtain. He was by the water hunched over touching it with his fingers. In the other was a portrait he'd drawn.

_No one would listen no one but her. _

_Heard as the outcast hears.  
Shamed into solitude Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music…_

He looked so sad sitting there gazing into the picture. Slowly and because She could not walk Jewel was extra careful not to be noticed. Making her way down to him she noticed several drawings everywhere all of the same beautiful women in different poses. Jewel thought of Christine still listening to Erik,

_I longed to teach the world _

_Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen _

_I alone could hear the music_  
_Then at last, a voice in the gloom _

_Seemed to cry I hear you  
I hear your fears, _

_Your torment and your tears._  
_She saw my loneliness _

_Shared in my emptiness _

Jewel sat behind him with tears flowing freely down her face. She dare not interrupt him, instead she too stared and Christine's face slowly slipping her arms around him and hugged on him as he finished his song,_  
_

_No one would listen No one but her _

_Heard as the outcast hears…_

Jewel held on to him tightly resting her head on his back. She was happy he did not try to move away but stayed.

"Angel, why do you torment yourself. Why do you let yourself suffer so much inside? People are shallow and cruel you can't change that…"

Erik Shoved Jewel off violently forcing her backwards. She barely stopped herself from falling and hitting her head.

Erik towered over her," What would _you_ know! _How_ dare you act like you _know_ me! Damn you, you wretch!" he yelled throwing his picture into the dark water of the lake. He turned to Jewel as if to hit her, held his hand back.

"Damn you and your useless pity" he screamed.

Erik caught her reflection in one of his mirrors and slammed his fist into her reflection shattering part of the mirror. Jewel fighting her fear rushed over to him. She ribbed a piece of her nightgown and Erik bent down to her level letting his blood stain her clothes. Taking his hand in her lap she plucked out the glass and wrapped it. Erik watched her bewildered at her brave gesture. Jewel tied her last knot and left him sitting there trying to get away from him as fast as she could.

Jewel saw Erik again a while later. She expected him to take her straight back and never return. To her surprise he carried her over to his organ and sat her down. He slid next to her on the bench and played.

The notes boomed from the pipes as his hand banged the keys. He played for her, the overture to, _The Phantom of the Opera. _Erik played so fiercely on his organ everything seemed to vibrate with intensity of his music. Jewel studied his face as her played for her. He seemed happy and calm with his eyes closed completely engulfed in the song. Erik looked as though the notes vibrated through him to the keys. The song stopped and he eased his hands on the keys.

Jewel spoke slowly, "Forgive my words Erik, I was too quick. My life isn't easy either. People are cruel to me just like you. They would laugh at me and hurt me, People still do. It is stupid really, all just because I can't walk. I was born with something wrong with my legs. I've never walked on my own in my life. I grew up hearing your story, Erik. Since I was a little girl my heart mourned you. I've always felt a connection to you like I really understood you. I've felt a part of me can share your pain and loneliness. But I don't share your bitterness, anger and abandonment. I have always had my family's love and care. My friends have also helped me grow. I see you as any other man. Despite your dark moments you are a man looking for someone to understand and love you, you want a companion…"

She glanced over at him but he would not return her gaze. Erik's eyes were fixed on the candle flames. Jewel continued knowing he was listening.

"I'm afraid some times that people only pity me when they see me. They never see me the way I want to be seen. Maybe to them I'm ugly, no man has ever looked at me the way yarn to be looked at. What I'm trying to say is, Erik, your not alone."

Jewel leaned over and placed a gentle kissed his cheek. Flustered he flashed a look at her.

"Erik what do you think about me?"

He flinched at her question lowering his head. It took him a moment but he finally looked up at her

"Forgive me my dear, but the time has come for us to return." He said quickly.


	4. Fragments of Memories

**Fragments of Memories**

"Jewel!"

Aeris slammed the door shut as she ran to her friend, "Oh my god I was so worried. Are you okay? Where the hell have you been?"

She gasped at her blood stained clothes," What happed to you? You look terrible."

Jewel wouldn't respond to her questions she only hugging her friend breaking into sobs. Aeris cradled Jewel letting her cry freely on her shoulder. She wanted to tell her friend everything about her time in the opera house. She wanted to scream that Erik was real not an illusion or fantasy he was a real man of flesh and blood. Still the disbelief of what had happen held her back.

Jewel finally looked up at Aeris, "Please don't ask me any questions about where I was. For my sake please don't ask."

Aeris nodded stroking her hair.

Jewel clamed herself with a hot bath then she and Aeris went out to eat at a small café near their hotel. While they ate Aeris told Jewel of her shopping around Paris and what she bought. Aeris even confessed she'd taken some of Jewel's money to get a really cute pink French dress she wanted.

The two best friends took the next night to tour Paris's night life, sight seeing and going to all the French clubs that aeris could see.() Back at the hotel Aeris and Jewel talked each other to sleep in their bed. Aeris was excited to tell Jewel about this wild flower field she'd discovered on her day out. She said it reminded her of the field from Final Fantasy VIII. That fact alone won Jewel over and Aeris being a flower girl wanted those flowers!

Jewel realized now she'd been back for two whole days with no word or sign from the Phantom. Today they were in the car Aeris rented for the trip and we were heading to go pick flowers for the afternoon. After 30 minutes of driving Aeris finally pointed out _her_ field. The girls got out of the car and Aeris wandered away quickly with her basket and clippers in hand. Jewel rolled her eyes watching her friend in the distance. A cool breeze blew by blowing the fresh sent of flowers passed her. Jewel sat admiring the scenery and landscape it was breath taking. She wandered around slowly to the edge of the field while keeping an eye on Aeris. She stopped at the edge of the field looking into the deep forest seeing a dirt road through the thickness of the tress. Jewel worked pass the branches finding a way through.

"Hey, Aeris come here" she called.

Aeris joined up with Jewel following her deeper down the path. The area became darker as they went along. Jewel wandered if she'd get her chair suck in the thick brush and thought of turning back.

"I see a gate up ahead," said Aeris.

It took some pushing but the girls opened the black rusty gate when they come to it.

Jewel stopped.

"It is a graveyard," said Aeris walking in, "a very old one."

Jewel felt an eerie presents follow her in as she tagged behind Aeris. Huge Angel statues, grey with age decorated the place intertwining with the tomb stones. The place looked abandoned because vines and brush grew thick everywhere. Some even cover the name marking the graves.

"Oh my god, look!" shouted Aeris running ahead.

Jewel's eyes fixed on the lager monument marked _Daae_. Her heart stopped as she got out of her chair sitting at the bottom of the lager stairs of the tomb.

"Wow this is Christine's father's tomb," said Aeris standing next to Jewel.

"She is buried with him," said Jewel pointing to towards carved into the stone,

_Here lies Questine Daae loving father with his loving daughter _

_Christine Daae_

Under it where listed the dates of birth and death.

"That solves the mystery for me…" said Aeris," I defiantly believe the Phantom was real now. Hes probably buried near here don't you think?"

"No…" Jewel answered dryly, "ghosts never die."

"What does that mean? Aeris questioned.

"I think we should leave," she answered looking at Aeris.

"Yeah okay," she nodded.

Jewel glance at the grave one last time a strange light caught her eye. Moving closer to it she found a shiny object hiding on the ground. Jewel carefully scooped it up in her hand. She open and stared down at her palm. It was a tiny gold wedding band. Faded from dirt and age she cleaned it as best she could.  
"Erik gave this to you," whispered Jewel thinking of Christine. Respectfully she placed the gold ring on the grave and rejoined Aeris waiting at the entrance.

Jewel woke up to the sound of Aeris singing the **Phantom of the Opera **in the shower .

_"It is all my fault i should have never told her about that movie and Gerard Butler,"_ she thought trying to block out the singing.

Still sleepy Jewel rolled over and was shocked to find a note a rose on her pillow. Wide awake now she sat up. At first she thought it was from Aeris till she saw the black ribbon tied to the stem. She turned the note over breaking the red skull seal and pull out the note…

_**I do think you are beautiful please forgive me,**_

_**Your angel of music**_

_**-Erik**_

Jewel smiled smelling the rose. She untied the ribbon tiding it her own wrist. Tucking her note under her pillow Jewel rushed to get dressed. Banging on the bathroom door she called to Aeris,"Hurry up and meet me at the opera house!"


	5. Angel of Music

I don't own the song Time to Say Goodbye. Or any other songs used in the story nor due I own the character of Erik.

**Angel of Music**

"Hey Jewel, mind telling me what is going on here?" asked Aeris running behind her friend.

"Why did you have to bring _that_!" asked Jewel glaring at her friend's flower basket with Aeris's Hiei plushie in it .

"Leave me alone!" Said Aeris.

The girl's entered the dressing room and Jewel shut the door quietly behind them. Jewel glanced over to the mirror.

"Erik, are you here?"

Aeris stare at her friend as if she was insane. She looked around dark dressing room aimlessly as her friend sang out,

_Angel of music hide no longer enter at last, my master._

"You bring a friend with you," Erik's voiced boomed out of nowhere.

Aeris, jumped her eyes wide "shit, Jewel, who was that," she asked.

Aeris grabbed Jewel's arm when she saw Erik's figure in the mirror. She was taken over into a deep stare. Slowly Erik pulled back the glass and stepped into the dressing room.

"Your beautiful, is she for me?" he teased looking over at Jewel _(aeris yays in the background._ He looked Aeris deep into the eyes as if he were studying her. Erik bowed to her tiping his hat.

"Good day Mam'selle," He kissed her softly on the hand.

Speechless Aeris grabbed a pink flower from her basket and handed it to Erik. He took it smiling at her," What sweet innocence…" Erik gestured toward the mirror, shall we go?"

"Yes!" said Aeris excited taking his hand.

He glanced at her but walked toward Jewel who was smiling at him. He gently took his hand away from Aeris.Erik pulled Jewel from her wheelchair and helped her stand. He led her through the mirror. Minutes passed and Aeris waited quietly. She looked behind her feeling uneasy even though the door was closed. She set her flower basket in the corner to keep it out of sight. Stepping toward the the mirror she examed it carefully.

"I am your Angel ... Come to me, Angel of Music..." Aeris froze hearing him speak. Erik was walking toward her slowly his hand held out to her, "I am your Angel ... Come to me, Angel of Music..."

She stepped towards him letting him take her by the wrists and lead her through the mirror. Aeris hardly believe her eyes she was standing in a passageway lit with thousands of gold candelabras. Hypnotized she followed the figure of the Phantom down the narrow passageway. He stopped her at a large archway with dark stairs going down.

"Stay close as to me," he warned her.

Aeris gripped his hand tighter as he took a torch from the wall. She smiled at him as he led her slowly down the stairs. Erik glanced back at her every so often to make sure she was following and him. Aeris started to sing as they turned the corner.

_And do I dream again? For now I find  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_

Erik stepped in the boat helping Aeris in as well.

_My spirit and my voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

Erik looked down to Aeris," Sing…my angel of music." Aeris breathed and let out a solid note. She sang out what sound like a scale climbing higher and higher. The boat had reached the lair and they could see Jewel waiting for them at the shore.

"Sing my angel…" Erik eyes glared at Jewel who obeyed going higher, "sing for me!" he commanded.

Jewel's voice rang higher echoing around them. Reaching the shore of the lair he stepped out from the boat and took off his long black cloak in a twirling motion as he lay it on the ground.

He gave Aeris his hand helping her from the boat. They stood face to face for a moment. With a look of wonder on her face she reached out and touched his mask. She fainted at that moment but he caught her in his arms almost instantly. He carried her to his bed and laid her down.

He came back to Jewel and stared at her. He noticed the black ribbon tied around her wrist and smiled at her, "My dear have you missed me?" he asked.

She was silent her smile was her only reply. He walked her toward the organ, "Begin your scales your lesson will start soon."

"Yes…Erik."

­­

Aeris awoke lying in a bed of red velvet and black curtains around her. She sat up letting her eyes adjust to the dim candlelight. With her hand she pulled the black curtain back and walked out. Jewel's voice drew her to the organ where she saw Erik sitting with her. Jewel finished the first part of the song, _Time to Say Goodbye_ when Erik joined her singing the next solo. His eyes were on Jewel who was smiling up at him. Aeris stood silently listening to her friends soprano voice join with Erik's in a sweet harmony. She was in aw at how beautiful they sounded together.

Taking her hand Erik sang to her," _Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…_Really my dear, such improvement in such a short time," he spoke, "You really should be on stage."

Jewel blushed, "Thank you, Erik."

Erik rose seeing Aeris walking up to him.

"If you don't mind," she asked shyly," would you take me on a tour of your beautiful opera house?"

He looked at Jewel who gave a nod.

Aeris followed as Erik walked toward the theatre's stage. Aeris stop turning around looking up at the theatre grand balconies and nude statues. Even in the dark she could make out the detail.

She turned to address Erik, "You have so many talents why'd you build this place?"

"Music is my passion. The only thing that could comfort me in my solitude was music. I wanted to build a place I could hide from the word…" he paused, "Would you like to go up to my box?" He asked changing the subject.

"Please," she answered her eyes falling on Box 5.

Erik took her hand and led her up to his box quietly. He watched her take a seat in one of the chairs placing her flower basket on her lap.

"What is that?" asked Erik in a low tone glaring at Hiei in her basket.

"My Hiei pushie, Jewel got it for me. He goes everywhere I go," Aeris smiled brightly.

"You carry around a toy?" He asked dryly.

Aeris matched his glare, "He is not a toy!"

Erik dropped the subject," Shall we move on?"

They descended and he showed her the back stage area along with up above where the grand chandelier once hung. Aeris was now standing on the roof of the opera house with Erik lurking in the shadows. The night sky seemed to be bare from where she was but her eyes could scale the rooftops for miles. She smiled to herself soaking in the sight of Paris from above. Then following Erik like a shadow they walked to the statue of an angel toward the edge of the roof. Aeris traced its gold edges with her fingers admiring the detail.

"This is truly a work of art, just like the statues inside. By the way I've been meaning to ask what's with all the nude statues." She asked.

"Think of the era…"

"So, you seem pretty of fond of Jewel," said Aeris.

"She is only my student," said Erik.

"You know we're not from here, right? We came down here for the summer. We have to go back home in a month."

"Jewel, is a close friends of yours?" He asked circling her.

"She is like my sister," said Aeris.

"She has had a hard life hasn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, more so than others, but she doesn't complain," she answered.

Aeris stepped away from the angel facing Erik," She reminds you of Christine, doesn't she? How long have you been watching us?"

"Since the first day she came down to the lake. She was by herself but you soon followed. You two wanted so bad to know the truth of the Phantom of the Opera, and here I am…"

"I still can't believe it, _you're_ the whole reason we came down here. What do you plan to do with her and me?" She asked.

He looked at her seriously for a moment, "Are you frightened?"

Her eyes dropped from his, "No she said boldly, "well maybe a little."

He laughed shaking his head," Do not worry I have no plans of harming both of you."

Aeris felt relief hearing him say that but part of her didn't feel any safer. For Erik's true intentions were still a mystery. She thought of her friend waiting back below the surface. She closed her eyes picturing Christine and Raoul singing their sweet duet. Raoul cradling Christine before they shared that ill fated kiss.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning . . .  
Say you love me . . ._

A cold wind blew passed and Aeris soon stopped realizing she was the one singing. She looked at Erik who was looking down at the ground. Aeris heart skipped a beat as she saw the tears in his eyes. Slowly Aeris walk to him her eyes pleading to him she was sorry. Aeris threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly not caring if he just stood there. Erik was puzzled but said nothing for her gesture had defiantly shocked him. Still he stayed letting Aeris hang on him.

"I'm so stupid…I'm sorry" Aeris said. Looking up at him she raised her hands to his mask. Erik snatched her wrist roughly twisting her hand away, "Never try again…as long as you leave the mask alone no harm shall come to you."

Aeris took his warning seriously backing away.

"Come I will take you back as far as I can," said Erik hold his hand out to her.

She took it," And what about Jewel?"

"She is safe with me." he answered.


	6. Listen to the Music of the Night

**Listen to the Music of the Night**

Jewel was alone now she'd lost track of how long Aeris and Erik had been gone. She played with the lake water awaiting their return. She made her way to his bed pulling the curtains back she went inside. On the bed there was a white lace nightgown laid out and beside it a white silk robe was a neatly folded. Jewel admired the fabric she wondered if it was for her. Erik must have laid it out before he left. Jewel put it on and slipped in the robe tying it loosely. With nothing to do she made her way to his desk and climbed into his chair. Jewel traced her fingers alone the full face mask of a skull laying by the miniature of the opera's stage. A full back face mask ended up in her hands.

"_Don Juan_," she thought.

Soft footsteps startled her it was Erik coming up from behind.

"Your friend is beautiful, I found her quite charming. If only she would learn to keep her hands to herself."

"Where is she?" Jewel asked in a rush.

He stopped and stared at her, "You sound so alarmed did you think that I would harm her? Do not worry I treated her quite well," he teased.

I don't appreciate this Erik," said Jewel red in the face, "where is she?"

He stood beside her," What is this? Could it be you are jealous of your beautiful friend? Was it not you who urge me to take her out?" He noticed her change in clothes and smiled.

"I'm I all she thinks about? She is so curious to know the truth."

Jewel shrugged, "Aeris is fascinated with you maybe now we can find out whets true about you in the books and other things that talk about your life. Have you read Gaston and Kay's books?"

"If you had some one write a book about you wouldn't you read it?" he asked.

Jewel turned away staring into the small desk mirror at her reflection.

"Amanda told me you both like the musical the best," he said.

Erik took off his cape and hat laying them on the desk.

"You silly girl...lost in your own fantasy..."

He pulled her up from the chair but her glaze was toward the floor when he started to sing…

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defences_

Taking her by the hands he led her to his organ and sat her down. One gloved hand stroked the keys of the organ as he passed her. Jewel watched him move around her his white mask glittering in the candlelight. Jewel smiled at how handsome he looked in the soft light. In her eyes he did look like some dark angel that had descended upon her.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night…_

Erik's voice soothed Jewel's spirit and she sang along with him in her head. he walked up to her kneeling down to her level he took both her hands is his pulling her again to her feet as he still sang…

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_…

He's pleading eyes burned into her soul when she felt his breath on her face. Jewel leaded closer to his lips but he pulled his face away. Turning her around him wrapped his arms around her holding her. Feeling safe in his arms Jewel brought a hand up to his face closing her eyes.

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night_

Erik pulled her up pressing her against his shoulder. He took her hand tightly in his own. Jewel felt the Phantom's power over her but she didn't fight it.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul Take you where you long to be _

_Only then can you belong  
to me_…

Turning his face toward her he rested his head on her shoulder. He smiled feeling her heart start to race as his hands felt her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She closed her eyes feeling his touch. Her mind raced with questions why was he touched her like this.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
the power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

Jewel turned around facing the Phantom bravely she brought her lips to his in a soft kiss cutting him off. She slowly pulled back looking him in the eyes. Erik looked stunned back at her.

"Erik I could never be her…but," Jewel reached up with trembling hands touching his white mask. Erik closed his eyes and let her hands take his mask.

Jewel couldn't keep from crying as she looked at his face, the mask shaking in her hands. The skin was a coarsely red, aged and flaky. He had no eyebrow on that side. It looked as though he was burned if a fire with his green eye completely exposed. Some spots on the skin looked a tender pink and the skin looked thin a stretched out on his skull. You could see and feel his jaw and the side of his forehead sticking out. Erik looked down at her opening his eyes which were full of tears. His eyes were that of a frighten child, but Jewel did not shy away.

Her hand stroked his deformity and Erik turned away feeling her take off his wig relieving he was almost bold in that side as well. But that didn't bother her and he was surprised that she kissed him again. She was glad Erik was not angry with her over removing his mask. She was even more please he was letting her touch him. Jewel let her lips slide off his slowly linger her face near his.

Erik was shaking at the knees and trying hard not to show it. He remained composed as Jewel lay her head back down on his shoulder where she drifted off to sleep still holding the mask in her hands. Erik cradled her close in his arms as she slept. When he was sure she was asleep he bent his head down kissing her on the forehead and stroked her face. Her hands slipped and the white mask fell from her grasp. Erik stared down at his mask laying there on the ground as he cursed himself. He pick her up a carried her to the bed. Erik's eye's never left hers as he laid her down. Stepping back he collapsed in a chair that was by the bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her sleep.

_Help me make the music of the night…_

Jewel awoke slowly to the sound of music. She rose and pulled the black curtains back. She made her way out finding Erik playing his organ. Nearing him she settled herself at the stairs leaning up to his organ and listened. Erik was playing Bach's piece, _Toccata and Fugue. _Jewel loved that piece and had always thought of the Phantom when she heard it. Erik was once again engulfed in the song and hadn't noticed her. She made no noise and just watched his face and his hands at the keys. He played for a few more minutes before finally looking over his shoulder to her. Leaving his organ walking over to her him crouched down.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

Jewel smiled," Yes."

His eyes fell on the boat, "Come we must return, your friend she'll be missing you."

"No lesson, Master?" she asked.

"Child you flatter me," he brought her to her feet and walked her to the boat, "I'm tired my dear," he touched the ribbon tied to her wrist," Do not worry I will come for you again soon."


	7. Masquerade

little note: when Erik calls Aeris mon fleurir la fille it means 'my flower girl'

**Masquerade **

"_You what_?" Aeris screamed.

Jewel jumped back at her friend's reaction, "He let me take off his mask too."

"_What_? _No fair_, and you didn't steal it for me? He has like six others I counted!" Aeris pouted.

"Sorry, Aeris, I didn't think of that," Jewel laughed.

"Well what did he do? _Come on,_ I want to know everything about it!" Aeris squeezed her friend for info.

"He just sang me to sleep," said Jewel.

"After or before you kissed him?" Aeris asked.

"Before…he was singing Music of the Night to me,"

"He sang that to you? Damn I should have left his mask alone! I _hate_ you right now!" Aeris yelled.

"Aeris, please…"

"You like him don't you? Okay, wait that is a stupid question. He only likes you because you remind him of Christine," Aeris snapped.

Jewel glared at her silently for a moment then turned moving away. Aeris didn't say anything about that again knowing she'd up set Jewel. She got up and cut her friend off quick.

"Hey, come on lets go out tonight. There's another club I want to take you," Aeris flashed another cute smile. Jewel could tell her smile was her way of saying '_I'm sorry, forgive me for being stupid' _and quickly forgave her.

"Okay but this is the last club we go to okay Aeris?" Jewel smiled but with a stern look, "I think we've been to every night club in Paris thanks to you."

Aeris walked out of the bathroom after a late shower she was dressed in her bright pink PJ's and ready for bed. Jewel was already under her covers sound asleep. Aeris tiptoed through the dark room so she wouldn't wake her friend.

"Come on, Hiei, time for bed," she whispered taking her Hiei pushie from the night table. Aeris reached her bed and stepped back. She leaned over and turned on one lamp near her bed. Laid out in front of her was a kimono and ball gown.

The kimono was black and flowy with a detailed flower design in the color sugar pink. It came with a delicate fan matching in color and design of the Kimono and black cop sticks for her hair. The Gown was a deep forest green with a black lace cover. Next to the dress was a black face mask and the top was outlined with emerald stones and dark green feathers on the sides.

Aeris gasped in aw her fingers touching the kimono. She spotted the envelope with the very familiar red skull seal and ripped it open.

**_I Hope you like my gifts. Tomorrow night come dressed _**

_**to the opera house 12:00 pm.**_

_**Erik**_

Her heart skipped a beat she glanced over at Jewel spying a red rose by her pillow. Sighing to herself Aeris moved the clothing from her bed and pulled the sheets

"I feel funny," complained Jewel as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Aeris adjusted her hair and grined at Jewel, "Oh come on, you clean up good, "she joked.

Jewel rolled her eyes, "I hate dresses."

Aeris grinned again turning to her, "Too bad it's not pink."

Jewel gave a glare, "You know I'd die before I wore pink."

Aeris laughed, "Then you better die before my wedding day."

Jewel gave her friend a warm look," that kimono really suits you."

Aeris played with her fan looking at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how well this beautiful kimono fit her. Not to mention she also looked quite stunning in it. The dark colors went well with her skin tone and dark hair she wore light natural makeup to enhance her features. Her long black hair was pin up in an elegant Asian style.

"You know wants odd? I don't remember there being anything special going on at the opera house tonight? Did you hear anything," Jewel asked.

"Just that one note from Erik," answered Aeris, "I wonder if he is planning something..."

Walking into the grand entrance to the opera house the girls were completely amazed. The place was packed with people dancing and laughing all in their own world. The colors of the different costumes were so clear and bright it was truly a sight to see. Jewel laughed happily at the crowd as if she was looking at something from a dream. Smiling, she and Aeris stood and watched for a moment the millions of mask spinning and dancing around them. Losing herself in an unfolding fantasy she placed her mask on her face and Jewel began to sing,

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade, Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade, Look around There's another mask behind you!  
Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads . . .  
Masquerade, Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade, Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade, Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you!  
_

Aeris pulled out her fan covered her face starting to sing along,

_Flash of mauve . . .Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . . a Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . ._

The girls near the staircase and a man dressed in a tuxedo with his face painted white grabbed Aeris and by the arm and gave a bow. Before she knew it she found herself surrounded by different masks each face smiling at her pulling her into a dance.

_Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . . Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .Face of clown . . ._

_Faces . . .Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned in the light . . .in the sound_

A butterfly and clown danced past Jewel bowing as they passed. Laughing Jewel struck a pose at the end of the large gold staircase

_But who can name the face? _

Jewels giggled as she saw a cat step up the stairs and strike a pose at a jester who spun past. Aeris laughed dancing by in the arms of a prince. Five dancers surrounded Jewel all of them with gold fans. One gave Jewel a fan of her own swinging his around. The dancers gathered at the staircase and Jewel long with them danced with the fans everyone singing.

_Masquerade Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade!  
You can fool any friend whoever knew you!  
Masquerade, leering satyrs, peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade,  
run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_

Jewel was startled by a flash of dark red feeling someone grab her arm. Her eyes widened as she stared face to face with the Red Death. She gulped as he held sliently his hand out to her. His dark gaze mesmerized her as he took Jewel from her chair. Jewel nervously took his hand placing her other on his shoulder. The Red Death slipped his hand around her waist holding her firmly. Slow they moved to the music. Jewel wanted to speak but his gaze made her mouth run dry. His skull mask and the paint around his eyes gave him a darker appearance. Twirling her around Jewel's world went a colory blur till she met his eyes again.

"Erik?" she whispered.

He nodded pulling her closer slowly he lifted her mask away from her face joining the song.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade  
hide your face so the world will never find you…_

"Did you do this for us?" She asked.

Aeris spotted her friend dancing with Death and she immediately broke away from her partner. She couldn't explain why but something about them made her blood go cold. Aeris pushed through the massive crowd to the side of her friend where she came face to face with the Red Death. She nodded to him and he gave a small bow. Looking at Jewel he was quick to change his partner now dancing with Aeris.

"And what do you have planned tonight?" she asked as they twirled around.

"You sound displeased,"

"Are you playing games with us," said Aeris.

Erik didn't answer.

"Why so slient good Messieur?" she asked.

He backed away bowing again then disappeared in the crowd. Irked by his sudden disappearance Aeris rolled her eyes. She spotted Jewel by the stairs and raced over to her.

"You doing okay?" she asked

"Of course," Jewel smiled.

The Red Death reappeared standing tall in the middle of the staircase his eyes fixed on Aeris. He marched down three steps towering over her. Aeris eyes fixed on the glow of his sword at his side then his face. Stepping down once more Death's eyes lay on Jewel. The crowd stopped and hundreds of eyes fell on the two girls. Erik took other step toward them drawning his sword The blade glowed in the dim light. Pointing the blade toward the ground he took another step. He slowly rose the blade toward Aeris with a serious gaze.

"Your chains are now mine. You belong to me…" he warned her.

With that Aeris jerked Jewel away and flew for the door.As they ran it felt like the big crowd was closeing them in. It felt like they had to fight their way through. Jewel struggled to keep Aeris's grip her face white. Erik's words felt like a cruse on her. Pulling her friend along with her Aeris pushed people aside so Jewel could get by. Aeris's hand slipped from Jewels in just moment as she felt herself being pulled to the side. She fought hard to stay close to Jewel but it was useless. Jewel disappeared and Aeris was being dragged away pulled further back into the crowd. Hidden in the shadows Aeris swirled around looking into those devilish green eyes.

"Leaving so soon, mon fleurir la fille?" He shook her.

Aeris freed herself from his grip and backed to the wall.

"What are you doing Erik? Have you just now decide to pull me into your sick game," Aeris snapped.

"You sound so displeased..."

"Don't mock me...she told me everything after you brought her back. I was right your just using her and now both of us. This is some sick game isn't it? I guess you're just gonna say no should love a monster."

Erik stepped back with a wicked smile, "I know Mon fleurir la fille, "Erik came closer touching her cheek, " but don't give me reason to harm you."

Aeris closed her eyes feeling Erik's fingers on her lips. He was so close to her now that he might kiss her. But to her dismay Erik changed the mood by swinging a lasso at her. It would have caught her if she hadn't raised her hand to the level of her eyes just as it came around her neck.

"That's right, _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes_!" said Erik and with a twirl of his red cape he was gone.

Aeris was breathless with her hands shaking as she ripped the lasso from her neck. Though he was gone she knew he was still watching her. Composing herself she rested her head on the wall. Remembering his words she smiled a little was that a real threat? But more to her suprize she looked around and saw not a soul. The once packed hall was now dark and empty. The people simply had disappeared like magic. Had it all be a illusions of Erik's?


	8. Illusions Shattered

**Illusions Shattered**

Jewel clung her pillow she stared out to the moonlight pouring into her window she was once again denied sleep. She moved to her back thinking over the conversation she had just had with Aeris before she'd gone to sleep.

"We can't stay here you know that. Your parents would be furious and besides they would not believe you," said Aeris.

"I know," said Jewel hanging her head, "there is times when I don't even believe it. I mean, if he did exist, really live he'd be dead by now. There's no way he can look the way he does and still be the same man, right?"

Aeris shook her head, "What do you want me to say? I'm as a blind as you are."

Jewel looked up at her friend and smiled, "But when I'm with him, it all seems to disappear and his voice carries me. He has such power in his voice and it just seems to take over you. You just abandon thought and reason and just let your soul start to soar. You know despite all of the facts I think he is the real thing."

Aeris nodded, "I agree but I don't trust him not with you and anyway. You don't see it, but he's using you. I think to him you are just another Christine, think about it how he treats you. You said yourself he doesn't call you by your name."

Jewel hung her head but she knew she was right.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you Jewel," said Aeris touching her shoulder.

"I know," Jewel smiled.

"_Maybe all I do really is remind him of Christine," _she thought to herself her eyes switching from the ceiling to the window again. _"Erik hasn't come for me for a few days."_

Tears came to her eyes as she dwelled on that thought yet she fought them off. Pulling back her covers her feet touched the cold floor. Putting her jacket on and some jeans she quietly headed toward the door. Heading down toward the street she hoped that a walk would help her clear her head. Stopping under a dim street light she looked up at the ghostly buildings around in her. The streets were still the only noise she heard was the wind going passed. The breeze felt good against her pale face.

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend one by one I've watched illusions shattered…"

She questioned herself after she'd said those words. Why did she always have say _her_ words when it came to him? Jewel couldn't find a solid answered.

"_Angel of Music do I dined you can I turn from true beauty?" _she thought

"My dear you should not stand out here when it is so cold," Erik's voice called to her from behind. She did not look up or speak to him. She did wondered, however how long he'd been watching her.

There was a long silence but she didn't break it.

"Jewel, are you crying?"  
Slowly her eyes rose hearing her name. That was the first time she'd heard Erik use her name. However when she looked around her he was nowhere. She waited to see if he'd call her again but no voice came. So she decided to move on and head back to the hotel. She only had started going back when she heard her name again.

Erik stepped out of the shadows, "I've been looking for you.." He came to her his voice souding unease, "Are you alright?

_"Have I really giving you my mind so blindly?" _she thought.

His voice called to her heart, "Come with me..."

Jewel looked back over her shoulder, but Erik drew her gaze back to him. He slowly stepped back leading her away. Erik drew her back to the shadows of the dark opera house and took her to the very familiar dressing room.

The room was lit up in candlelight and Jewel's eyes fell on the mirror. She could see both the reflections in the gloomy glass. Jewel heard him shut the door behind him. She looked over at the dressing table and saw lying on a chair was a short black dress. Her eyes froze on the clothing as Erik stepped beside her. In silence Jewel went over and picked up the dress stroking its thin material.

"Put it on I will be back shortly," said Erik eyeing the dress.

She shot him a look but he exited leaving her alone in the dim light. Jewel eyed herself in the mirror as she slowly took off her jacket. Carefully and quickly she slipped into the dress pulling the straps to her shoulders. Jewel felt the back feeling where it tied right above her neck. Erik re-entered startling her she stood her feet leaning on the desk. He came up behind her and gently touch the back of her shoulder the feeling of his soft fine leather gloves soothed her. Gently he began to lace up the back of her dress. It had the tightness of a corset and stiffening her straight up. He tied the knot secure and she turned to look at herself. The dress fix her well showing off in enhancing the curve in her body her stomach was flat and she stood straight. The sleeves of her dress were loose and hung around the curve of her arms and shoulders to small V cut exposed her neck and upper chest elegantly. The dress's at thin material went down to about her ankles. Pleased with how she looked she let smile pass her lips. Erik still behind her pulled her hair down and took out a blindfold and placed it over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked feeling him tied the blindfold.

" Just another surprize...Tonight you shall be the Prima Donna," he whispered.

"I won't sound look like toad will I?" she asked with a grin.

He chuckled "Never…"

Jewel moved toward her wheelchair when he stopped her," You don't need that I will help you."


	9. Past the Point of No Return

_**Past the Point of No Return**_

"Why are we here?" she asked as he took off her blindfold. Jewel turned toward him but could not see his face.

"Tonight you shall sing for me…tonight you are mine," said Erik.

Puzzled she let him pick her up and carry her up to the stage. Standing her on her feet he spoke to her, "Tonight we will perform on stage."

"Erik…" she looked up at him as he placed a warm finger to her lips.

"No, questions just close your eyes abandon thought…"  
Erik left her there his voice fading into the darkness around her. She shivered looking out into the empty seats. Her heart pounded in her chest as she sat and waited. Hearing footsteps behind her Jewel turned to find Erik lighting some candles that were on stage. He looked different completely covered in a black hooded cloak which shaded his face.

Jewel was so nervous her whole body shook as she looked at her hands.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent . . ." Jewel turned looking over her shoulder as he spoke.

The hood fell from his face showing his black face mask of Don Joan, "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me."

Twirling his cloak she saw the rest of his outfit. He looked like some dark gypsy in his black costume and open white shirt with a black sash at his waist.

Jewel's eyes were wide, "Erik I can't sing this..."

Erik shook his head at her posing with his finger at his lips and a devilish grin, "Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided, decided..."

Jewel watched him for a few more steps feel almost in a panic. Erik would not took no for an answer. She breathed deep before closing her eyes. When she opened them again her imagination had taking over she saw every seat full and a detailed set behind her.

Erik's eyes lifted to box 5 as he twirled his cloak once more this time it fell from his back. Jewel's eyes followed his and she was stunned to see Aeris up there watching them. Shocked her heart skipped a beat she looked back at Erik. Again he put a finger to his lips. The look in his eyes made her feel somewhat helpless, yet she couldn't help but be drawn in by the power of his voice.

_Past the point of no return no backward glances_

_The games we've played till now are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" no use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Erik's voice had a hypnotic move on Jewel as he drew nearer to her.

Circling slowly around her suddenly he grabbed her pulling her to feet. He bent her hand stroking it softly. Jewel closed her eyes relaxing to his touch. He gripped her throat his words of pure seduction washing over her.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…_

Releasing her he walked away. Jewel sank to the ground shaking still. She composed herself sitting very still. Though there was no music she could hear the song in her head. Again she closed her eyes breathing deep she knew that she could do this she just had to relax. With the last words of Erik's solo her mood changed. Slowly she come back to life she turned facing him watching his every movement curiously. Jewel's eyes danced with a glare of fire as she stared Erik down. Her eyes looked him down with a sensual and playful look. Her lips parted slightly as she meeting him eye to eye from the other side of the stage. With a grin a faint she sang out to him,

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence,_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…_

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

Erik returned to her with her looking deep into his eyes. She seemed completely mesmerized taking his out stretched his hand. Holding her by both hands he slowly led her center stage. Erik pulled her close to his body and slipped his hand on her waist. Jewel's eyes never left his as she still sang for him.

_Now I am_

_Here with you no second thoughts,_

_I've decided, decided… Past the point of no return_

He could not hide the same fire dancing in his fierce green eyes as hers. Jewel jerked away from him but he still held her up with one hand. Hiding a smile Jewel stole a look from Aeris. She smiled turning back to Erik feeling his warm breath on her face as she came closer.

_No going back now our passion play has now At last, begun…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question how long should we two wait, before we're one?_

With her index finger Jewel teased him tracing his jaw line and bottom lip slowly.

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last, consume us?_

Both grip each other in the heat of the moment. Jewel's hands fell at his chest and waist. He gripped her face with both hands and they sung together.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

Smoothly but almost violently Erik whipped her around so Jewel was facing the seats of the opera house. Their voices joined together ringing out in perfect harmony.

_We've passed the point of no return…_

There was a long silence after the song though the two were still embracing one another. Erik turned her around so he could be face to face.

"Well done…" He praised her.

Jewel was speechless and only gave a weak smile. She looked like she'd just snapped out of a day dream.

"_Did I really just do that_?" she thought.

Aeris joined them on stage. "That was amazing…you sang so well!" she beamed,

"Erik what is Aeris doing here?" asked Jewel though she was happy to see her friend.

"I brought her, she promised she'd behave…" he answered.


	10. The Face Behind That Mask

_**The Face Behind That Mask**_

The Phantom led the girls back to his lair. Once there Jewel was surprised to find to that Aeris was there shortly before. Apparently Erik had come and got her up before she'd left the hotel that night and Jewel didn't even notice she was gone. He told her his plain for the night and she decided to go along with it.  
"He wants us to stay here with him for a few days…I know you wouldn't mind so…"

"But I thought you were mad?"  
Aeris sat on the bed beside her, "I'm back here for the same reasons you are. It can't be helped we're both drawn to him. Erik knows we can't stay so what are we going to do just stay away from him? We both know that's not possible."

Jewel was surprised jut a few hours ago Aeris was saying how they should stay away from him. But now she wanted to be with him. She wondered what had happen between them.

Jewel awoke slowly later that night. She first saw Aeris sleeping soundly beside her. Looking around her Jewel quickly adjusted to the darkness. She quietly slipped from the bed taking up her rope. Exiting the bedroom area she looked around Erik was no where. Making her way passed the organ she snuck back to his desk area. There she found him relaxed in his chair reading a book.  
"What are you reading?" she asked sitting at his feet.

"'You should be asleep…" He whispered closing his book.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked.

"No you can stay…" he said sweetly, "I can't sleep as well I could use the company."

"Tonight was…I enjoyed it very much."

"I was told that was you're favourite song."  
Jewel smiled, "What else has Aeris told you?"

"More then you know," he teased.

Jewel's face flushed red and there was a long silence.  
"What was she like? Tell me, Erik what was Christine like?" Jewel asked boldly.

Erik straightened in his chair looking angry at first but after a moment soften.

"She was very young when I first saw her. She was tall like you're friend. She had bright blue eyes and long blond hair. When I first came to her she couldn't sing a note." He chuckled.

"So, she was very pretty…"

Erik looked down at her, "She was an angel…"

Jewel voice trembled, "And do I remind you of her? Is that why I am…"

Erik dropped his book throwing it aside. He sank from his to her level. For a few moments Erik stared her directly in the eye.

"It's okay if that's true…"

He cut her off "Yes you do remind me of her, but not in the way you and your friend has come to think…"  
With her hand she caressed the unmasked part of his face. Placing her hand gently under his chin, Jewel tilted his head up to the light. Carefully Jewel started to remove his white mask. As she was about to remove it he grabbed her hand firmly.

"It is okay…Erik, Please let me," She soothed him taking off the mask and laid it beside her.

Erik's eyes closed at the touch of her cool hand upon his face. Gently, Jewel traced every inch of him. From his strong jaw line Jewel caressed and studied the textures of his left side. Taking a single finger she slowly outlined his lips then moved across his smooth cheek and his round chin. Ever so lightly, she traced over his closed eyelid before caressing back down till she rested her hand on the curve of his neck.  
Slowly Jewel's hand moved to touch the right side of his face. He flinched scared of her touch. Still her hand moved across the rough and reddened skin, tracing every twist of his marred side. Jewel ran her finger over the sunken eyelid, tracing where an eyebrow should be. Then she carefully traced back under his eyelid to the side of his nose and back to his lips. Jewel stared a little bit longer before she return the mask to his face. Erik rose to his feet and slid back in his chair.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Jewel asked.

Aeris walked quietly around his lair early the next morning counting the mask's as she found them. Aeris found it really hard to think of reasons why The Phantom would have so many copies of that one mask just laying around everywhere in random spots. She took one off the faces of the random statues and held it as she walked to Erik's organ. Setting the mask on her lap Aeris stroked the keys smiling.

_Love, love changes everything   
Hands and faces, earth and sky _  
_Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love, can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Aeris felt eyes on her back and turned her head. Erik stood behind her watching and listening.  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Aeris asked.

"No, sorry to startle you, I was enjoying it please continue…"

"You thought I sounded good?" asked Aeris.

"Yes…you have the talent," said Erik.

"Yeah, but I'm not as good as Jewel," she sighed

"She is not the same range as you…your not a soprano. Your voice sounds better in the lower range. Here sing with me…"

After singing a verse with her Erik dropped out letting her sing alone. He watched as Aeris sing nervously,

_Off into the world we go   
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love burst in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears  
Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone   
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never, never let you be the same  
Love will never, never let you be the same!_

"That was much better," he praised.

She blushed.

"Now if you'd be so kind…" He walked toward her, "my mask."

"I was holding it…I was going to put it back," she said stroking it.

"Oh really, you mean you weren't trying to steal it?" he asked taking it from her.

Aeris gave her best innocent look, "No," she lied.

Still she watched Erik carefully put his mask back in its spot and walk back toward his desk Aeris followed him curiously. She noticed the little miniature stage and walked up to it admiring the fine detail and how Erik had a little figurine of everyone in the opera including one of La Carlotta. Aeris looked at it with an evil smile on her face.

She started playing with the little figurine making it sing then making it sound like a toad while Erik watched her and smiled. "You're really easily amused by things aren't you, are you having fun playing with those figurines?" Erik asked her.

"Yes, actually I am, I hate the La Carlotta one though." And with that Aeris began to hit the little Carlotta figurine as hard as she could on the desk table "_Die you stupid toad_!" She screamed.

Erik walked closer to Aeris, "What are you doing Mon fleurir la fille?"

"I hate her she's mean and evil" Erik laughed when Aeris continued to torture the little Carlotta by making the little replica of the chandelier fall on her.

"By the way I'm still mad at you for that little escapade at the Masquerade," said Aeris.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I just simply put you in your place," Erik said off to the side

"Put me in _my_ place? And what is that supposed to mean?" said Aeris getting a little pissed off.

"Yes, I put you in _your_ place, in other words I corrected you." Erik said which made Aeris even more pissed.

"I didn't do anything wrong for you to correct me. I was protecting her from someone who might hurt her."

"Mon fleurir la fille, did you think that I would harm her? You have it in your head that I'm using her but you're mistaken."

"Well I know what you are capable of…" said Aeris realizing he was smiling.

"Indeed you do…" he admitted

"Tell me, if you're still so upset why are you here?"

"Because despite disagreement I'm fascinated with you…"

Erik walked out into the main room to return with his violin. "Let my music be my apology if it is the Angel of Music you seek, then you shall have it."

Aeris rushed over to him wide eyed.

Standing by his desk, he positioned the violin to his chin. and played. The music began to fill the room. He lifted his gazed to the girl standing before him. Aeris was smiling all traces of her anger dissolving in his beautiful requiem. Erik played the violin as masterfully as he did the organ. Each note caressed him as he became one with his instrument. He closed his eyes as he played passionately the music pulling him into his own world. It was his to command the music, and he bound himself to it. Erik was dedicated to his music as it was to him. Nothing could help him out from trance falling on him through his music. Through his music Erik was baring his soul.

Jewel sat by the piano she and Erik both looking over the sheet music to one of Jewel's favorite _Requiem's_ pieces, _Pie Jesu_.

"I won't take any of your excuses," said Erik firmly, "if you can hit a high C you can get this note." He hit the note on the piano twice for her to hear. He played back a few bars of the music so she ear could hear the jump to the note. He pointed to a spot in the music.

"Make sure when you rest here you're getting an enough breath and don't use it all at once."

Jewel nodded.

"Let's move on… you said you picked up this while you were here?" Erik asked. He spread new music out.

"Yes, it's a song from _Jekyll and Hyde_…"  
"Have I heard it?" Aeris interrupted.

"I don't think so," Jewel cast a look at her friend sitting in the front row.

"Amanda," called Erik, "come sit beside me you don't have to sit there like a statue. You could turn the pages for me"

Walking up the stage Aeris slid beside him at the piano.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked.

Jewel nodded.

Erik started playing again. This song had soft smooth melody both mysterious and dark. Aeris liked it from the first notes of the intro but it wasn't tell Jewel's soft voice pulled her in, that she got into the music.

_Look at me and tell me who I am,_

_Why I am - what I am._

_Call me a fool and it's true - I am._

_I don't know who I am._

_It's such a shame, I'm such a sham._

_No one knows who I am._

Jewel's voice carried a solemn tone.

_Once there were sweet possibilities I could see, just for me._

_Now all my dreams are just memories,_

_Fated never to be._

_Time's not a friend, Hurrying by._

_I wonder - who am I?_

Her voice picked up more emotion in the next verse. Erik listened keenly to that emotion. He knew why she chose this song. It was because it reminded her of him. Erik knew, he just knew she was singing just for him.

_Am I the face of the future?_

_Am I the face of the past?_

_Am I the one who must finish last?_

His eyes lifted from the music to her. Jewel looked so still sitting in front of the piano with her back to him. He squinted his eyes and for a spilt second he saw his lovely Christine.

_Look at me and tell me who I am,_

_Why I am - what I am._

_Will I survive?_

_Who will give a damn_

_If no one knows who I am?_

_Nobody knows, Not even you._

_No one knows who I am._


	11. Farwell Mon Ange Chéri

I do Not own the songs used is this story nor do I own any _Phantom of the Opera_ characters,like Erik, Christine or Daroga

**Farwell Mon Ange Chéri**

Jewel and Aeris spent the next afternoon going through Erik's books. Aeris was studding the gypsies Jewel, Erik's books on Persia. Erik was busy at his organ writing his music. Jewel flipped threw the last pages of her third book when she looked over Aeris's shoulder.

"Is that a good book?"

"Yeah it is about Gypsy Medicine and stuff it's interesting so far," said Aeris.

Jewel put the books she'd been reading away carefully before starting on a new stack. She took three books on architecture out and started look through them. Toward the back of the book were some stray pages. She handed them with care as she removed them from the book. Luckily they were separate pages from the book itself.

"Wow theses must be Erik's..." Jewel was wide eyed.

Aeris looked over at the pieces of papers. They were three separate drawings of buildings none the girls knew of. The ink had faded and the paper was worn but the pictures still showed great detail. Two looked like castles one looking like it was from the middle ages. The other more modern, 1700- 1800's modern. The third drawing was of a grand 1800's house.

"Did Erik do these there so beautiful," said Aeris.

Jewel replaced the drawings flipping through more books to see if she could find more. Erik's voice caught her ear he was singing notes of music to himself notes she knew. Closing the book Jewel was drawn out toward the organ. She sat at his feet while he studied a piece of sheet music.

"Erik, what are you doing?" Jewel asked.

"Just going over the sheet music you gave me. You really like this composer don't you?" he asked.

"Webber?" she laughed, "yeah he is one of my favorites."

He put the sheet music away, "I think this song fits since the next lesson will be our last."

Jewel almost choked," What?"

Erik got up, "You are going home soon."

Jewel blinked blankly watching Erik walk away.

"Erik, can I go up to the surface?" Aeris joined in changing the subject, "Jewel, want to go pick flowers with me? Erik you should come too it will be dark soon so no one will see you."

Erik nodded, "If I take you now there should be some day light left. I actually have to something I need to do."

"Really what?" she asked.

"I've have to go see someone," said Erik.

Jewel who was silent this whole time gave Erik another blank stare.

Since we're all going you take the path I showed you back up to the surface and I'll take Jewel up myself. Do you remember the way?" he looked at Aeris.

"Yeah..."

"Very well meet us at the barn behind the opera house."

Erik mounted his black horse after adjusting the saddle. Jewel held out her hand to him and with one arm he pulled her up into the saddle in front of him. Erik walked his horse out in the yard where he could see Aeris running his way. Handing Jewel her flower basket Aeris climbed on the horses back. The three were heading out just before dusk. The horse jotted up to a fast walk heading down an old dirt road. The girls guess it was a short cut to where ever they were headed and that Erik had taken this road before. It cut into a small wooded area were he would have enough cover not to be seen by anyone even with the horse. When they'd finally cleared the woods the horse stopped at the edge of a familiar flower field.  
"Erik, we've been here before! Remember Jewel?"  
she nodded.

Aeris dismounted and took her basket, "Are you coming Jewel?"

"I'd better stay with Erik...that is if he doesn't mind," she answered.

"We'll be back shortly," said Erik.

The horse nickered trotting to the other side of the field. Jewel knew where Erik was headed she, knew who he wanted to see. He was going to Christine's grave. Erik slid off the horse opening the gate. He walked on foot the rest of the way with the horse following him with no lead. Walking the rolls of graves in silence Erik pat the horse's neck as they walked along. Jewel watched the leaves blow reading the names as they passed. Finally her grave came in sight and Erik stopped the horse. She guessed he wanted to go on alone for he didn't even look at her he just kept walking. Jewel was sad but understood what he was doing and want to give him a few minutes. She saw him on his knee at the foot of her grave. She watched him with minutes going by with no movement. After fifteen minutes Erik looked like one of the gray statues growing darker in the fading light. Still when he started to walk back Jewel could make out his long cape flowing behind him as he walked and his mask.

"Farwell mon ange chéri," he whispered as he walked out of the grave yard with his horse following.

He remounted as they came back to the field. Settling in the saddle Erik called to Aeris. She quickly rejoined them with a full basket of flowers.

"Tell us, Erik about your past…"Aeris asked her arms were wrapped around him tightly as they rode.

There was a pause," Let's not talk about that."

"Please…" Jewel asked softly.  
"You know the story you don't need me tell you what you already know," he said bluntly.

"I want to know all of it. I want to hear it in your words…"Jewel pleaded.

He sighed, "Very well, but as you know it is not a happy tale. My father was a master mason. My mother I must admit I don't know much about her. I ran away home at a young age. I don't have many memories of my parents and those I remember I wish to forget. My face, my ugliness was always a subject of terror and horror to them. My father beat me and my mother, every time I'd come near her she'd scream push me away and throw me my mask..."

Jewel's eyes looked up to his white mask as she listened, "You can always remember wearing a mask."  
Erik nodded and continue," So I left my home and joined the circus and fairs. I traveled through must of Europe going form fair to fair. The Showman exhibited me as the '_Living Corpse'_. Most of my young life was spent with gypsies where I learned and mastered the arts of magic and illusion."

"Was life with them bad, did they mistreat you?" Aeris asked.

"Life as the sideshow freak is not a pleasant one that I can assure you. But there were those who were kind to me. I wasn't just put on show for my looks I also sang to the crowds. That's how I was discovered and came to Persia. A Sultan heard of my talent of a trader. He ordered that I be brought to him. He was the Shah-in-Shah, a greedy and cruel man. I was brought to Persia by Daroga of Mazenderan…"

"Daroga…he's the Persian from the novel?" asked Jewel.

"Yes…" Erik replied, "From my arrival in Persia for the next few months my will became law. I took part in many political assassinations one which was that of theEmir of Afghanistan, who was at war with the Persian Empire. The Shah and I formed a provisional friendship…."

"Wasn't Daroga's real name Nadir?" asked Aeris.

"Yes it was…" Erik continued, "I had very original ideas on the subject of architecture and thought out a plan for a new palace much like the opera house. It was full of tricks and the Shah ordered that I construct an edifice of this kind, and I quickly did so. In this Palace he could move around and do things with out being seen. When he had my grand idea in his possession he betrayed me an ordered that my eyes be ripped out... But that incompetent fool knew very well that even without my eyes I'd still know the secrets of his palace. So he let me keep my eyes, but then feared I'd build another building for one of his enemies. Therefore my death was quickly decided upon and I was thrown in jail. But, as you already know Daroga provide me with a means of escape and nearly pay for that with his life. I could call Daroga my only friend up till now…"

Erik started walking back to the opera house Jewel in his arms.

"Erik, you two head back I got to put these in water. I think I'll start packing too. If it's okay I'll come by tomorrow…"

Erik turned around looking at her, "As long as you can find your way back."


	12. No Angel Just Erik

**No Angel Just Erik**

"So tell me now that you know the truth what I am, are you afraid?" he asked as he carried her toward the lair.

"The truth, Erik, I already knew these things?"

"I am a murderer who's killed in cold blood. I am genius when it comes to the skills and devices of torture. I have hurt countless people and I did it with a smile on my face." Erik's voice turned suddenly cold.  
"What do you want me to say Erik? I don't like that you did those things. But no I'm not afraid," Jewel said.

Erik carried her toward his desk, "I must say I find that hard to believe…"

"Believe what you want…" she said dryly.

"So after tomorrow are you just going to forget all of this?" he asked coldly

"Tomorrow?" she questioned

"Tomorrow is your last day with me," he raised his voice.

"Erik you don't need to raise your voice," she said calmly.

She watched him start pacing around and he seemed uneasy, "Erik what's wrong?"

"You, you damn girl!" his rage cut loose, "You and that smart mouth friend of yours. I should have never come to you and indulged your girlish fantasy!"

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden? All did was give you answer? What did you want me to say Erik, that _I_ think _you're_ a monster? That I despise your lust for blood? _Do_ you _want_ me to I'm afraid? _I won't say it_!" she yelled, "I'm _not_ condoning the crimes of your past or even your present, but I won't call you things or say things _I believe_ aren't true! "

"Why do you love me so much?" he asked.

Jewels breath caught in her throat he was looking her directly in the eyes, "Because… I grew up hearing your story, Erik. Since I was a little girl you have always been apart of my life. I've always felt a connection to you like I really understood you. I've felt a part of me can share your pain and loneliness," she laughed a little. "When I was younger I remember asking my mother, 'why doesn't anyone love him?' He's different was her answer." She let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't explain it…I just see the good in you."

She looked up to see him coming closer. He was calm now the anger in his face seemed to have melted away. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her up. His hand held her fast at the waist with his other stroking her cheek. He leaded in letting his lips touch her forehead and his fingers stroke through her hair.

Aeris had just finished pack her things and carefully placed her two suitcases by the door of the door. Unclipping Jewel's Mp3 player from her belt she quickly changed the song to Alanis Morissette's, _Uninvited_. She threw another suitcase on the bed and started packing her friends things.

Erik stood outside in the shadows watching her through the window. Strange that he felt so uncomfortable standing there watching her. He was very use to spying on people and lurking in shadows. Composing himself he reviewed what he was about to do before stepping through the window. He was amazed he slipped in unseen for the room was well lit with lamps. He turned and pulled the curtains to window shut in one swift motion. He didn't want anyone that could pass by to see him. Erik turned his attention to Aeris who still had no idea he was there. He reached out and steady hand and gently gripped her by the shoulder.

Aeris jumped out of her skin but was quiet. She turned her around to face him as he stood by the window.

"How does he do that?" She thought to herself.

She took a moment to look at him closely. He had his usual black attire. His back fedora shading his face and mask he even in the light had the looked of a ghostly figure.

"Hello, Erik…" she said finally taking a breath, "Out for a late night stroll?"

"I must speak with you…"

Aeris sat down on the bed hearing the tremble in his voice. She motioned for him to come and sit next to her, but he made no move.

"You aren't coming back to Paris are you?"

"I told you, Erik, no probably not…" she answered slowly.

Erik folded his arm beneath his cape staring at her coldly.

Aeris stepped back, reading his eyes, "No, I told you she can't! She has family and life back home!"

"You both can make a life here in Paris…"  
Aeris was seemed now, "What as a singer you want to make Jewel the next Christine Daae?"

Erik lost his patience," Get those damn ideas out of your head you foolish girl. Your friend is no substitute for the woman I lost many years ago. Yes, she reminds me of my dear angel, that's not why I return to her. You both love the story so much I wanted to give both of you a chance to live in that world. That's why I took her as my student that was my motive in everything I did. You silly girls didn't even realize that the Masquerade was only illusion of my creation."  
Aeris stood her ground, "Those may be your intentions now but form the beginning she was just used. Don't deny that Erik you admitted to it the night you brought us back."

He sighed.

"You did that for both of us, I know. You've given us so much…"

Erik stopped her taking her hand, "Why can't you stay, Mon fleurir la fille?"

Aeris swallowed hard her eyes meeting his. The emotion showing in his eyes was warm and gentle. Erik moved closer motioning for her to stand. He moved her so they were standing in brightest of the light. Removing his hat he placed it on the edge of the bed. Taking her hands he slowly brought them up to his face.

"You may take off my mask…if you wish," he whispered.

Aeris was still for a moment but then her fingers started to trace the edges of the mask. Her hand creped up and she removed it from his face. He had his eyes closed as he turned his face more to the light. Several moments went by till he finally opened his eyes. Aeris smiled warmly touching his marred cheek.

"I think you're handsome…" she whispered.

The two stayed like that for awhile with no other words said. Aeris's compassionate gaze told Erik all he wanted. Aeris looked down at the mask as she held it out to him.

He shook his head, "Keep it it's my gift to you…"

She was speechless as she watched him take out a rose and as he handed it to her he leaded in kissing her on the cheek.

Aeris was barely holding herself together as he stepped back away from her. Erik himself was fighting his own battle. He wanted nothing more than to ask her again why she refused to stay. But he didn't want to push her too far. Surprisingly he accepted it none the less.

"I have a letter for Jewel," he said gently, "Can I trust that you'll give it to her as I instruct you to?"

Aeris nodded.

Erik pulled out the letter holding it firmly, "Give her this letter after you've left this hotel the morning of your departure. No sooner do you understand?"

Aeris nodded weakly as he handed her the letter.

Erik nodded placing his hat back on his head, "The lights…"

Aeris walked over quickly turning off both lambs by the beds. As soon as darkness took the room Aeris heard the rustling of Erik's cape as he ran for window.

"Good bye Mon fleurir la fille…"

Moonlight filled the room as all traces of Erik disappeared.


	13. Our Strange Duet

_**Our Strange Duet**_

"You don't think it is too low?" Jewel asked.

Erik studied the music as he sat at the piano, "No…you could sing it."

Jewel took a spot beside the piano ready for her lesson to continue…

Erik played the first few notes of the song slowly. Jewel couldn't help but watch him play. She was amazed at how he could play any piece and make it his own. Music just seems so natural for him. She had only just given him the sheet music and was playing it perfectly. Swallowing the lump in her throat she felt a knot growing in her stomach.

"Jewel?" Erik called her.

Jewel quickly snapped back to what was happening she looked at Erik face her red.

"You missed the queue," he said firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry I was distracted."

Erik replayed a few of the beginning notes before she broke into the song

_Midnight  
not a sound from the pavement  
has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight the Withered leaves collected at my feet  
And the wind begins to blow  
Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
Life was beautiful then  
I remember The time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again…_

Jewel dropped out letting Erik's Piano take over. The song continued but Jewel let her mind go. The memories of her time here came rushing back to her in the notes of the music. She remembered how she felt when she first came here both naive and excited. She had known that this trip would be one to remember, but nothing like it had turned out. Jewel's world had become that of fairy tale and deepest fantasy. This whole time with Erik and the opera house was something she'd only dreamed of. She could remember how much she doubted everything at first, though it never showed.

_Daylight,   
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
_

It hurt her to think that all her time came down too was a day and now not even that. Her summer was almost gone. But the harder thing to face was that Erik said this was their last lesson and that he'd be taking her back in a few more hours. Yes, for her, her fantasy world was soon to end. Soon she'd have to leave him.

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun…._

A sad Jewel look came her face as felt her tears. She heard Erik playing the last lines then finally let the melody die.

"Erik, tonight I gave you my soul…"

He walked over and bent down to her level, "There is no finer gift, " and he wiped her tears away, "The angels wept tonight."

She smiled as he raised her chin while he rose to his feet. She quickly composed herself. Erik sat back at the piano his hands on the keys. She turned her head toward him when she heard the notes of _Music of the Night_, followed by Erik's voice.

_Night time, Sharpens, Heighten each sensation,  
Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination,  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,   
Helpless to resist the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night_

Jewel came and stood beside Erik placing her hand on his shoulder as she started to sing…

_Slowly, Gently, Night unfurls its splendor,  
Grasp it, Sense it, Tremulous and tender,  
_

Erik smiled joining her. He sang lead while she sung the harmony…

_  
Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night  
_

Erik seemed very pleased as he sung the last line of the verse by himself. He dropped out letting Jewel take the first few words of the next verse as a solo before rejoining halfway through.

_  
Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see,  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be  
Softly, Deftly,   
Music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly possess you  
_

Jewel drew his gaze to her as she laid her hand on his mask. Again he was met with her beautiful smile. They both continued looking into each other eyes…

_Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night  
_

Erik left the piano taking her hands in his. Both were so entranced in their duet that either seemed to miss the music as they sung. Jewel rose out of her chair with his aid she followed Erik away from the piano and toward center stage

_  
Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of a world you knew before,  
Close your eyes and let music set you free,  
Only then can you belong to me  
_

Jewel closed her eyes leaning on Erik as he stood behind her. Taking his hands she placed them on her body. Pressing her against him his hands slid down her waist moving her hips slightly as they sung the next words…

_  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
_

"Touch me, trust me," he begged softly in her ear as he felt her hand caressing his mask.Jewel turned so could face him.

_savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night_

Smiling at her Erik dropped out again letting her take the last word of the verse. She sang it climbing higher closer to her normal range. Jewel sang with such passion Erik could only listen in aw. He took her hands in both of his singing to her just himself…

_you alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the…_

Jewel cut in her voice blending with his…

_  
Help me make the music of the night…_

He saw her close her eyes and when she opened them again tears poured down her cheeks. Slowly Erik removed the mask from his face letting it fall to the ground. His hand was hot against her skin as his fingers stroked the curve of her neck. Tilting her chin up Erik finally kissed her their lips brushing into each others at the songs end. He pulled her into an embrace to deepen the kiss. Jewel couldn't help but feel a little light head as she pressed her hands to his face. Perhaps it was the high emotion still thriving from the song, but she swore her heart had wings.

Aeris returned with a chocolate cone topped with pink sprinkles for Jewel the pink sprinkles she added herself and bag of gummy bears for herself.

"Here you go…" said Aeris hanging over the cone.

Jewel took it happily, "Ah yes the breakfast of a champion…"

"Hey this worst than that time I made us Jell-O for breakfast?" She pointed out.

"How?" Jewel asked licking her ice cream.

"The Jell-O was sugar free…"  
Jewel rolled her eyes, "Always count on Aeris for her stupid morning comments…"

Jewel and Aeris started making their way toward the gate of their first plane. They weren't happy they had to be up at 5am but there they were. Surprisingly, Aeris who was not a morning person was the first one up and wide awake. It took Jewel however three cups of coffee to even get coherent this morning. Lucky for them the airport wasn't too crowded and they were able to fine their gate easily. Finding a seat by the gate Aeris flopped down and started going through her pink carry on bag. She pulled out two romance novels throwing one to Jewel.

"Happy reading…"

Jewel took one look at the book and laughed. She pulled out her Mp3 player and set her headphones in her ears. Her ears were greeted by Michael Crawford's version of, _Love Changes Everything_. Grinning at Aeris she opened her book. Sadly the book didn't peck her interested 30 pages into the story and she put the book down. They'd now been sitting there for 30 minutes and more people started to pop up around the airport. Leading back in her chair Jewel switched folders in her Mp3 player till _Phantom's_ overture blasted in her ears.

Closing her eyes she let her mind go being moved by the music. She always found it odd how the music of _Phantom of the Opera's_, unlike others, never failed to move her. Every time she heard any _Phantom_ song a rush of excitement fell over her. _Phantom_ just had that power over her and it made her happy knowing it always would. Smiling she looked over at Aeris deep in the middle of her book.

Jewel was surprised that Erik hadn't been mention since her return, surprised and grateful. It was clear they were both sad about leaving Paris and yes the main reason of that sadness was Erik. In this trip the girl's beloved fantasy had become a reality. They could now say they'd been to the grand Paris Opera House built by Charles Garnier _or so they say_. Yes, they tell people they've sat in Box 5 and seen the dusty dark tunnels of the underground. But sadly both knew the heart of the trip would have to keep secret. They couldn't tell anyone about Erik.

Jewel looked down at her wrist where the black ribbon was still tied. How she missed him already she would have stayed if he asked her. In the back of her mind she knew, he knew but refused to ask. But maybe this was right or maybe he just didn't want her to stay. He'd given Aeris his mask when they'd said goodbye. For her it was passionate kiss and it was a kiss she'd not soon forget. Though he left it unsaid she knew her care for her and even if wasn't in the way she care for him it was good enough for her.

Aeris shook Jewel on the shoulder, "I'll be right back," she handed her a small envelope as she was walked away.

Jewel looked up at Aeris "What's this?"

"Erik gave it to me…"  
Jewel stared at letter before flipping it over to break the seal. She unfolded his letter and began reading

_**Dearest Jewel –**_

**_I think that by now you know that I am man who keeps to himself. I think that you know how I struggle to stay way from others. I once loved so passionately and like the rest of my unhappy life was rejected. Since then I've come to terms that no has ever loved me and no one ever will._**

**_I've been that way for years._**

**_The day I met you your voiced lured me from shadows. I heard you singing and thought you were her. I sat outside your window hearing you talk with Amanda about me. That I must admit furthered my interest in the two of you. You spoke so fondly of your Angel of Music that I wanted to be that for you. In a way I felt that my dear Christine had returned to me as I took you under my wing. But that didn't last long because you are very bold and she was a quiet girl. Do you remember when you told me about people's cruelty? You had your arms around me and said, 'Why do you torment yourself. Why do you let yourself suffer so much inside? People are shallow and cruel you can't change that.' It was after you left you left me that I realized I was drawn to you for different reasons._**

**_The next time we met you brought Amanda with you. Such a sweet girl, though she is a bit hot headed. Still I enjoyed her company she is so curious about everything. That night I sang you to sleep and you kissed me. It scared me when you did that. I held you close that night as you slept soundly. Holding you in my arms I cursed myself forever for thinking you or wishing you were the woman I once lost. Your face and tears of that tender moment are forever burned in my mind._**

_**The compassion both you girls gave me shall not be forgotten. Both you are a little light shining in my dark world. I've come to care for you both very dearly. I curse myself for not being able to tell you this face to face when I have the chance but I want nothing more then to have you stay here with me both of you but I know that's not possible. In this letter I've enclosed a small gift for you Jewel, I had one made for myself so that in some way we may be connected. I love you…**_

_**Erik**_

Jewel stared at the paper her face red with emotion. Tears were streaming down her face. The ink in the letter started to run as tear drops dabbed freely on the letter. Carefully she folded the paper. She turned the envelope over letting a sliver ring fall into her hand. She choked on her tears as she examined it. There was a music note imprinted on the small band. The imprint was filled with diamonds. Slowly she slipped the ring on her finger of her left hand. Jewel looked up to see Aeris walking back toward her. Noticing her friend's tears she froze meeting her eyes. Jewel lifted her hand showing the ring a weak smile on her face.


	14. Notes

Please write me a review on my story it keeps me writing so if you like it or think I could change something plz tell me. Even if you don't read all of the story plz review what you have. Thank you to all how have read my story and a special thanks to those who reviewed it.

-PhantomsAngelGrl


End file.
